


Woman of the Year

by lilpabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Canon, Tension, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpabu/pseuds/lilpabu
Summary: A few weeks after their vacation to the spirit world, Korra and Asami are still learning what it means to be in a relationship rather than a friendship.  When Asami wins Republic City's Hottest Woman of the Year award, Korra struggles to know how to act.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204
Collections: Korrasami Universe





	Woman of the Year

Korra couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she saw the ferry carrying Asami and Opal arrive at Air Temple Island.Not that she would try to stop herself from smiling, she has no reason to now that her and Asami are finally together. 

The few weeks that have passed since Korra and Asami’s vacation to the spirit world left Korra feeling like a teenager.Despite knowing each other for years, their romantic relationship was very new and Korra was doing her best to learn what being Asami’s girlfriend rather than her friend meant.Korra especially liked learning about that difference on their nights alone.

Korra shook away her blush at that thought as Asami and Opal stepped onto Air Temple Island as planned for tonight’s dinner with all of their friends.Immediately she noticed Asami covering her face while Opal enthusiastically waved a Republic City newspaper about. 

“Opal!It’s been so long!” Bolin rushed down the steps and scooped Opal in his arms, twirling her about. “We saw each other this morning, Bo!”, Opal laughed. 

Asami stepped around the twirling and reached Korra. “Hi”, she smiled.

“Hi” Korra smirked goofily.Asami clasped Korra’s hands and gave Korra a chaste kiss. 

“Welcome everyone. Pema will be done with dinner shortly” Tenzin and Jinora had floated down to the group.Jinora chimed up, “Opal, what are you holding?”

Opal disentangled herself and gleefully turned to the group.“What am I holding?Only the best news that I refuse to let Asami slip by us all.”Opal displayed the front page of the newspaper she was holding.On it was a portrait of Asami during Zhu Li’s victory celebration underneath bold lettering that read: _Hottest Woman of the Year_. “Asami is Republic City’s Hottest Woman of the Year for her work in rebuilding the city’s infrastructure after Kuvira _and_ because —“

Asami snatched the newspaper from Opal’s hands and dismissed Opal’s announcement with a too-casual wave of her hand.“It’s no big deal really, it’s just some acknowledgement of the work Future Industries has been doing.”

Jinora’s eyes narrowed. “And because _what_ , Asami?” 

Asami muttered too low for anyone to hear, looking anywhere but at her friends. The newspaper was snatched out of her hands.

“ _Because ‘in a survey of 1,000 Republic City men and women, 98% voted Asami as the city’s most eligible bachelorette!’_ ” Opal squealed, reading from the article.

“WHAT?” Everyone grabbed their ears at Korra’s exclamation. “Most eligible bachelorette?Excuse me! Asami is not ‘eligible’” Korra emphasized with air quotes, sputtering. “She-she is happily with me — she is ineligible!”

Asami put her hand on Korra’s shoulder reassuringly.“It doesn’t mean anything, really. No one is going to read this anyway.”

“Well I think that is incredible, Asami.You should be very proud.” Tenzin smiled, and then corrected himself “of the work your company is doing.And I suppose the survey results as well.”The rest of their friends nodded their heads in agreement and gave Asami their congratulations as they shuffled into the temple to have dinner.

Korra felt guilty once she heard Tenzin’s sentiment.She can be hot-headed, she knew that.But this wasn’t about her, this was about Asami’s achievements and damn it Korra was going to be the best supportive girlfriend she could be. 

“Hey Asami, can you wait a moment?” Korra lightly grabbed Asami’s arm to hold her back from the rest of their friends, leaving them alone outside. “Sorry for my quick reaction. I’m really proud of you!This really is amazing.You’re amazing!”

Asami smiled with a small blush across her cheeks brought on by Korra’s attention. _Score,_ Korra thought to herself. “Thank you, Korra.It’s a little embarrassing - I’m more than a pretty face.But I’m hoping this also will bring more publicity for the company.” Asami cheekily glanced sideways and brushed her hair off her shoulders “And if it makes my girlfriend a little jealous then that is only a fun plus.”

Korra puffed her chest and joked. “I’m the Avatar, ready at all times to save the world from bad guys and ready to beat up anyone who tries to steal my girlfriend.”

“Ah yes, my own personal bodyguard!” Asami said in an exaggerated dreamy voice.Asami reached out and caressed her fingers along Korra’s bicep. “Yes, I think these will do just fine.”

“For beating people up?”

Asami’s hand slid down Korra’s arm, clasped her hand, and guided it around Asami’s waist until Asami and Korra’s bodies were flush.Asami’s other hand traveled up to Korra’s face and cupped her cheek. “That, and more.” 

Asami tilted her head down and pressed her lips to Korra’s for a long moment, sinking into Korra’s body.Asami pulled back slightly, keeping her lips within an inch of Korra’s. “Way more,” Asami purred.

Asami pulled back with a wink, grabbed Korra’s hand and began to lead her inside.Yes, Korra thought to herself, she definitely was not interested in only being Asami’s friend ever again. 

—————-

The next evening, Korra landed her air glider in front of Asami’s mansion which had been repurposed as Future Industries office space after its main headquarters had been destroyed by Kuvira’s giant mecha-suit.Korra entered the foyer, and leaned her staff against a wall.

“Avatar Korra!Here to see Ms. Sato?” the company’s secretary greeted.

“Yes, I am!We’re going to dinner and I wanted to pick her up.” 

“How romantic!First flowers, now dinner!Ms. Sato is a lucky woman.” The secretary beamed at Korra’s confused expression.

“What flowers?” Korra asked with innocent wide eyes.

“Oh ho - I didn’t know the Avatar had a sense of humor.The flower deliveries that have been flooding in all day, silly - oh..” The secretary shifted uncomfortably when she realized by the look on Korra’s slightly horror stricken face that the flowers were not sent by her boss’ girlfriend. “Well, Ms. Sato should be free if you’d like to go to her office…”

“Thanks…” Korra muttered. She wasn’t dumb, she knew Asami must have been sent flowers from from readers of the yesterday’s article. She made her way to Asami’s office, with a little pang of.. something… in her gut. Reaching Asami’s office, Korra cleared her throat and knocked on the door.

“Coming!” Korra could hear shuffling and movement before the door was opened.As the door opened, Asami’s smiling face was revealed and Korra forgot about the flowers.“Spirits, Asami, you look so beautiful” Korra said in a quiet, awed voice. Asami pulled Korra into her office and wrapped her arms around Korra. 

The two stood there in each other’s embrace for awhile, enjoying the other’s presence.Asami nuzzled her face into Korra’s hair, sighing contently as Korra’s hands settled on Asami’s hips.It wasn’t until they pulled away that Korra noticed that all around them were vases and vases of bouquets. 

“Oh wow!” Korra turned to inspect the office’s new found floral inventory.

“Yes they came all day, it was an incredibly annoying distraction.Anyways, I’m excited for tonight with you.I just need to grab my coat.”Asami moved to gather her belongings, and Korra waited by door.While waiting, Korra read a card that was sticking out of a bouquet and tried to keep herself from going into the Avatar state at seeing its contents.

“Ready!Let’s go!” Asami laced her fingers with Korra’s, and tenderly kissed her on the cheek. Korra sweetly blushed. _I’m an idiot. Calm down Korra,_ Korra thought to herself as the two made their way to Asami’s car. _I have the most beautiful and caring girlfriend in the world who I love very much, and I’m so lucky she feels the same way about me._

By the time Asami and Korra reached the restaurant and settled into their table side by side each other, Korra had brushed off any feelings of anxiety or jealousy.She was even able to ignore all the looks from the restaurant’s patrons and staff that seemed to follow Asami’s gait as they walked through the dining room.Now, Asami stared in admiration as Korra ordered and ate enough tiger-seal meant for a party of 5. 

“I just don’t understand where it all goes!It defies all rules of physics and logic that you are able to eat this much without keeling over.”

“Some things can’t be explained by fancy rules or numbers!This is all heart, not science.”

“Well I hope you still have an appetite later tonight,” Asami teased into Korra’s ear mid-bite, causing Korra to slightly choke and cough.Asami loved how innocent Korra could be sometimes about all things sexual. 

“Not fair!” Korra pouted. “You can’t say those things when we’re around all of these people.”

Asami raised her hand to her mouth and chuckled slightly. “You make me feel very beautiful, Korra.”

Korra looked at her girlfriend with a dumbfounded expression. “Are you kidding me? You _are_ so beautiful.I seriously have the most beautiful girlfriend in all the nations!”Korra started talking enthusiastically with a lot of arm movement. “And not only are you beautiful, but you’re the smartest person I know.You’re the smartest person _anyone_ knows!Half of this city is a product of your brain and your imagination.Everyone is entranced by you every time you walk into the room.It’s a little intimidating actually..” Korra scratched the back of her neck with a shy smile.

Asami’s eyes widened and then slightly narrowed, “Really?You’re not _seriously_ jealous are you?”

Before Korra could respond, a third voice approached the table.“Excuse me, Ms. Sato?”

The two women looked up to see an Earth Nation man— who in turn was staring at Asami.He offered Asami a handful of flowers and bowed comically low. “Ms. Sato - Please accept this gift.I saw you from across the room and knew I would never forgive myself if I didn’t ask if I could buy you a drink.”

“Back off!” said a voice that was certainly not Korra’s.The group turned to see another young man with his arms crossed, peeved.“I was going to ask Ms. Sato if she wanted to join my table tonight.”

“She won’t be able to if she’s joining mine!” 

“She’d never go out with you, loser.”

“Ms. Sato, you need someone who can understand your elegant lifestyle.Please join me on my Cabbage Corp yacht.”

The voices continued to pipe up as more and more individuals gathered around Asami and Korra’s table yearning for Asami’s attention.Korra struggled to remind herself to keep calm. _Come on Korra.Be cool.You don’t want to come across as crazy and controlling.You’ve only been dating for a few weeks, you can’t scare Asami off now._ Another voice interrupted her train of thought.

“Ms. Sato - don’t you want to go out with a real man?”

“Everyone. Back. Off!” Korra was standing on their table before her internal voice could stop her.“Asami doesn’t need a real man, she has me!”

“And who are you?”

Korra’s eyes blinked, and when they opened they revealed a piercing white glow. “I’m the Avatar, and Asami is my girlfriend!” Korra’s voice roared with the authority of 10,000 years of power.The group of suitors quickly dissipated, some stuttering apologies while others muttered profanities. 

When Korra brought herself back out of the Avatar state, she found Asami looking at her with wide eyes and a concerned expression.Korra’s stomach dropped and her face was hot with shame.“I’m sorry, Asami.I-I couldn’t help myself, I got so angry.”Korra started walking backwards, “I understand if I just messed everything between us up.I’ll leave you alone.” Korra turned and rushed out of the restaurant before Asami’s outreached hand was able to stop her.

——

Korra found herself leaning against the railing of the gazebo on Air Temple Island where she often meditated.The same gazebo where Asami brought her tea all those months ago. 

“How did I know I would find you here?” Korra startled and turned sheepishly around to face Asami.

“I’m so sorry, Asami.I acted like a crazy person. I trust you so much, but our relationship is so new.I’m afraid of losing you, and that made me insecure.And a little insane.”

“I’ll have you know, that I like your insanity” Asami smiled and teasingly pointed at Korra. 

“You’re not upset with me?” Korra looked up through her eyelashes with a hopeful expression.

“Of course not!Those men were being rude.How could they not know I’m more than satisfied being with my perfect girlfriend.”Asami closed the distance between them and slipped her arms around Korra’s waist. “Before we were interrupted in the restaurant I was going to tell you that I get jealous and insecure too sometimes.”

Korra’s eyes widened, “Really? You? You’re so put together, I didn’t think you ever worried about anything like that.”

Asami ducked her head into Korra’s shoulder, her turn to be shy. 

“I was in love with you for years before we went to the spirit world together.While you were gone, I struggled with a lot of doubt that you would ever feel the same way about me that I did about you…. It was hard for me to stand by when you finally came back to Republic City and not tell you how I felt right away.I was always holding my tongue.” Asami lifted her head to look into Korra’s eyes. “I remember when Wu asked you to dance at Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding, I wanted to throw him into Yue Bay.” 

Korra giggled, Asami grinned and continued. “When I finally found out that you did feel the same way, it was the best moment of my life.After waiting so long to be with you, I get nervous about messing it - messing us - up.It’s a little scary,” Asami admitted.

Korra’s mind was reeling that Asami could have felt this way for so long about her.She wanted Asami to know how silly it was to think Korra could ever look at anyone else ever again. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s neck and let her fingers twist into Asami’s long hair.“Thank you for telling me that.I love you, and I promise to do anything I can to reassure you that there’s no way that you could ever mess us up.”

“I love you too, and I promise to do anything I can to reassure you too.”

Korra pulled Asami’s face close and pressed their lips together.Asami parted her lips, inviting Korra’s tongue to slip inside.Korra couldn’t believe how soft and welcoming they were.“Kissing helps,” Korra breathlessly declared, mid liplock.

“Mhm, we should do more of it” Asami agreed.

The couple kissed hungrily, eager to convey to the other there's no reason for either to ever worry. 


End file.
